Fukushuu
by Sincere Friendship
Summary: As summer draws near, new arrival Miya dazzles the members of high society by making herself known in the exclusive social circle of Yagami Susumu and his socialite wife, Satoe. But it soon becomes clear that the beguiling young philanthropist has a dark past. Miya was once known as Tachikawa Mimi, and she has come back to Hayama with one goal: to make them pay. [Mimato/Michi]


**Fukushuu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Digimon universe. This story is almost completely based off of one of my favorite TV shows, Revenge, and I simply want to share it because of the similarities I see in the characters. I changed a few details in the story and will be cutting out the excess fats of the story so I don't lose the readers.**

 **Note: Please refrain from flaming the writer personally; we're only writing fanfiction. If you're not a fan of the characters being shipped, simply don't read it because everybody is entitled to their own preferences without deserving to be disrespected.**

 **If you are fans of the show, I welcome the criticism but please don't result to insults if there are any disagreements. If you have not seen it, hope you like my take on the story! Please review and let me know if this is even worth continuing. I'd like to know that I'm busting my ass writing for readers who will enjoy and appreciate my efforts!**

 **Happy new year, all :)**

 **Various details to know about (in order of appearance):**

 **\- Rei Saiba is the main girl (resembling Sora with brown hair) in the manga, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 (opposite Taichi)**

 **\- Daigo Nishijima and Maki Himekawa are the agents from Digimon Adventure tri who took Taichi and Mimi to Haneda Airport to join their digimon in battle**

 **\- The title 'kougou' after Satoe's name means 'Empress Satoe'**

 **\- Similarly, the title 'senchou' after Yamato's name means 'Captain Yamato'**

 **\- 'Nii-san' means older brother; 'Ani' is another way of saying older brother**

 **\- 'Hime' means princess**

 **\- 'Sakura' means cherry blossom**

 **\- 'Yukata' is a summer kimono**

 **\- 'Kodomo no hi' is Children's Day, the fourth holiday of Golden Week**

 **\- Hokusai and Korin are renowned Japanese artists**

 **\- Gabo is a Gabumon who traveled with Taichi and his digimon, Zeromaru, in the V-Tamer 01 manga (yes, the digimon had names other than their type); Mimi adds 'chi' after his name as a pet name for somebody who is miniature**

 **\- STEMI is an acronym meaning "ST segment elevation myocardial infarction," which is a type of heart attack**

 **Ages:**

 **Tachikawa Mimi – 23 years old**

 **Ishida Yamato – 24 years old**

 **Yagami Taichi – 24 years old**

 **Izumi Koushiro – 23 years old**

 **Ishida Takeru – 20 years old**

 **Yagami Hikari – 19 years old**

 **Saiba Rei – 24 years old**

 **Yagami Satoe – 40 years old**

 **Yagami Susumu – 45 years old**

 **Tachikawa Keisuke – 42 years old**

 **Ishida Hiroaki – 45 years old**

 **This chapter will be a tad confusing since I am slowly introducing the characters as the story progresses. If you have any questions, please feel free to review with your questions, thoughts, concerns or if you are signed in as a guest, shoot me a PM so I can send you a reply. (Wow, longest A/N ever.)**

Prologue

" _This is not a story about forgiveness…"_

 _The night sky roared with a brilliant display of colors that danced across a sea of black, masking the sound of three gunshots. Blood emerged and proliferated from the two holes inflicted on the back of a white suit-clad man; his lifeless body sprawled face down along the ashy sands of the beach._

 _A short distance away, a gathering of beautifully dressed men and women chattered and swayed over the soft jazz that provided the festivities with an ambient of high class. A slideshow of photographs showing a young couple and their adventures displayed on projector screens along the stage and giant elaborate ice sculptures and fire pits decorated the vast interior of the white tents occupied by dozens of people._

 _A petite brunette moved about the crowd, her fingers ferociously tapping across the glass surface of her leather-outfitted handheld device. "Miya! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Where's Taichi?"_

 _A woman donned in a fitted one-shoulder cocktail dress made of red dupioni silk wiped the grit of sand she held in her hands. "He's walking the beach. We're having a…thing."_

 _The brunette rolled her eyes at Miya. "Same thing or different thing?"_

" _Same thing. But don't worry, he's right behind me." A smile of reassurance graced her lovely heart-shaped face._

" _It's my job to worry. Your job is to enjoy yourself. It's your engagement party!" Her finger pressed into an earbud in her right ear as she walked away. "Can someone get me a 20 on Yagami Taichi?"_

 _From a nearby table, a dark-eyed young man with short auburn-colored hair waved his hand, gaining the attention of the woman in red._

 _In passing, a guest touched her shoulder. "Congratulations, Miya."_

" _Thank you." She nodded courteously as she made her way to the table._

" _Nice night for it." He smirked at her yet, there was an edge of anxiety in his usually flat voice._

 _Her melodic voice hung low in a hush as she closed the distance between them. "Nice night for what, Koushiro?"_

" _Celebrating."_

 _Her arm wound tightly across his as she continued in almost a whisper, her hazel eyes meeting the congratulatory smiles of the guests. "You shouldn't be here."_

" _That makes two of us." He jerked his arm._

 _A boisterous woman called out to her, interrupting their intense staring contest. "Miya! Where have you been hiding, dear? Come here and show us that ring!"_

 _Her arm broke off and with one last look, she proceeded to the woman with her left hand held out._

 _Back at the beach, the fallen body was dragged behind the shrubs by a blond-haired man in a black hoodie. He looked up toward the sounds of laughter and panicked._

" _I feel like a peacock in this tux." A young blond fumbled with his tie as a light brown-haired brunette giggled._

" _Trust me, you look dapper. If your friends could see you now…"_

" _They'd laugh at me."_

" _I think not." She inched up to her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips._

 _Their hands linked as they continued their stroll, the cool waves slapping over the sand toward their feet._

 _The man looked on in recognition of the voices and stayed low beside the bloody corpse. He pulled his hood over his head as the couple neared to avoid detection._

 _At the party, a woman with a strapless red dupioni silk gown ascended the stage, her strawberry blonde hair fell in neat curls over one shoulder, large crystal earrings cascaded down at chin length. The crowd looked on as she spoke into the microphone._

" _Fire and ice… when we first sat down to discuss tonight's occasion, I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends, fire and ice, beginnings and endings... and the love between a man and a woman."_

 _Applause resounded as Miya smiled and picked up her mobile device to call her absent betrothed._

 _A ringtone went off at the beach, alerting the young couple._

 _The blue-eyed man nervously dug around the bloody coat for the source of the noise. He peered into the screen to see Miya's name as he silenced the device._

" _Hey, who's hiding there?!" The young man called out as the couple headed over towards the sound._

 _Fearing discovery, the hooded man ran off._

 _The woman in the red gown swept down the stage towards Miya, who still held her phone to her ear._

" _Tonight not only marks the final weekend of a remarkable summer, it is also the celebration of my son Taichi's engagement to the lovely and beguiling Inoue Miyako." Another applause as the woman gestured towards Miya, prompting her to end her call. "And though we've only known her for a few short months, Miya already feels like the piece of the family puzzle we never even knew was missing. In a word, I approve! And as anyone can tell you, approval is not something I give away freely."_

 _The crowd erupted in soft chuckles as tinkles of champagne flutes met with glass from a congratulatory toast._

 _The strawberry blonde closed in on her future daughter-in-law and leaned in, keeping a low but alarming tone. "Where the hell is my son?"_

 _The young brunette crouched down toward the sand to examine a black object, halfway covered in sand. It weighed heavily on her hand as she picked it up from the exposed end. Fear thudded from her chest and sunk to her stomach like rocks. "T-Takeru…"_

 _Takeru backed away from the shrub, stumbling over the sand in shock. "Hikari… oh, Kami…"_

 _Hikari screamed at the realization and dropped the gun. She fled like a gust of wind, a shrill cry echoing at the night sky as Takeru clambered farther away from the body._

" _Mother! Somebody help, please! My brother…"_

 _Miya and her future mother-in-law abruptly turned toward the hysterical cries. Satoe immediately bounded for the beach towards her daughter's voice followed by Susumu and several curious guests. Miya gave Koushiro a suspicious look before heading in the same direction._

" _Taichi! Please, no! Taichi!" Satoe grabbed the hem of her gown and struggled along the sand as the grit entered her high-heeled sandals. She stopped over the lifeless body surrounded by people and saw the gunshot wounds and screamed. "Taichi! No!"_

 _Miya stopped in her tracks upon hearing her fiancé's name, eyes wide in shock as her hand flew over her mouth at the scene before her. "No…"_

Chapter 1

 _Five Months Ago_

"I can't tell you what a rare opportunity you have here, Inoue-san. The current owners are in the middle of a divorce. Perhaps if Nishijima-san had been a bit more loyal to his wife, they wouldn't be renting out this season. Word has it, Nishijima-san dumped his wife for a younger girl." A woman in a business suit opened up the doors to an expansive beach house.

Her client observed a framed photo of an affectionate couple. "Mind if I look around for a bit?"

"Of course, that's what we're here for." She gestured towards the open space.

Her client opened the double doors leading to the patio and walked out to take in her surroundings. She tightened her coat around her in response to the brisk early morning chill. The familiar smell of the seaside and a wooden boardwalk leading out to the beach from the house brought her back to one of her fondest memories as a young child.

 _The soft waves of honey-colored brown hair bounced as a small girl ran up the steps and dumped a bucket of sand and seashells on the patio. "Papa!"_

" _Hey, princess. You having fun exploring?" A man with dark hair and gray eyes bent over to examine his daughter's loot._

" _Tons! From now on, I declare this house as my castle and you, my royal guardian!"_

 _He smiled a kind smile, happy to see the mirth and excitement in her hazel eyes. "Of course, your majesty." He smoothed an area of the sand and began to draw with his finger. "Hey, you know how much I love you, Mimi?"_

" _Infinity times infinity! I am so cute, you have to love me twice as much!"_

 _Keisuke chuckled loudly as he finished his drawing of two infinity symbols overlapping._

"Inoue-san?"

Mimi snapped out of her reverie, her fingers lingering over the rough carving of a symbol upon the porch baluster. "Yes, sorry. You were saying?"

"Oh, yes. With Golden Week around the corner, the next few days will be rife with preparations for the festivities. And over there," the realtor gestured to the left where a traditional Japanese mansion towered over the beach house where they stood, "is Yagami Villa. You won't find a better spot than this. And with the weather forecasting a sunny week, it'll be absolutely breathtaking."

Mimi gazed up at the mansion with intent. This was exactly where she needed to be. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful! Let me get the contract…"

* * *

Mimi carried a box of books to the living area and set it on the counter.

A head of brown popped in with a smile, a bottle of wine in her hand. "Mi-ya-chan!"

"Rei!" The pair exchanged a quick embrace. "So, what do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at this place. I want your life." She propped herself down onto one of the cream-colored couches.

"But you love your life." Mimi reached into the box and unloaded a set of votive candles on the counter.

"You're right, I just want your money." She nodded to herself as if deep in thought.

Mimi tossed a lovely printed scarf towards Rei's face, earning her a scowl. "What's mine is yours."

Rei grabbed the scarf to examine it. "Ooh, this is cute! I'm keeping it!"

"Of course." Mimi couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. Rei was so innocent. "Are you going to open that bottle or should I?"

Rei sighed and gathered herself, grasping the bottle from the coffee table. "I wish. It's for Yagami Satoe."

"Who?"

"Yagami Satoe-kougou. Reigning empress of the socialites in Tokyo. Not to mention, your new next door neighbor."

"Empress Satoe?" Mimi feigned disbelief.

Rei nodded in response. "Believe me, she's earned the title. That woman is brutal. My boss has me handling the guest list for her end of Golden Week gala."

Mimi saw Rei stress as a tense expression gripped her face. "Well, how much are the tickets?"

"¥1,200,000 a pop."

Mimi patted Rei on the head in an adoring sisterly gesture. "Count me in for one."

"Wha—are you sure?" Rei's eyes lit up like twinkling stars.

She continued to pat Rei on the head like a child. "Since it's for such a good cause."

"Yeah, my career!" She smiled coyly at Mimi. "Thank you."

"Drinks tonight?" She grabbed the box and set it on one of the seats in the living room.

"With or without you!" Rei waved at Mimi as she strutted off.

"Good luck with her highness!" Mimi called out as she rearranged a couple of throws.

* * *

Satoe rubbed her hands together to warm the cream before spreading it to her arms. She looked over the balcony and furrowed her brows at the sight of a lovely young woman moving about the patio of the beach house next door. She made her way to the dining room where she spotted her husband typing away in the laptop he had set up on the dining room table.

She picked up a cup of tea and swept towards the window to take a closer look at their new neighbor. "Looks like Maki and Daigo's new renter is settling in."

"Lucky girl, scoring that property." Susumu stared intently into his screen, typing away.

She took a sip, not removing her gaze from the girl. "She's a pretty one, too, even from up here."

"I guess that makes her doubly lucky."

"I don't believe in luck." She sauntered over to her husband, taking another sip. "I thought you were taking the weekend off."

Susumu immediately closed his laptop and removed his glasses. "There, I'm off." He drew up to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips. "You look lovely as always."

"Ew, guys, get a room!" Hikari looked away as she walked in to the living room.

He planted playful kisses along his wife's cheeks much to her dismay. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't see you sneaking in."

Satoe cocked an eyebrow at her daughter who appeared to be wearing last night's outfit, high-heeled sandals in hand. "Didn't see you sneaking out last night either, Hikari."

Hikari's eyes widened as she feigned a gasp of disbelief. "I told you I was going over to Senri's house before you went to bed."

Satoe crossed her arms in challenge. "No, you didn't."

"Mother, you're too young and too pretty to be this senile." Hikari gave her parents a quick hug before retreating up the grand staircase to her room.

Satoe's face displayed a smile of approval, impressed with her daughter's retort. "Remind me to buy her a cat bell."

Susumu slinked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "Aw, let her have a little fun. She got straight A's this year."

Satoe smiled as she set her tea down. "No one's accusing her of being stupid."

* * *

The midday sun shone over the bustle at the pier, the tourists scurrying about. Two handsome blonds loaded all sorts of equipment onto a boat, one several years younger than the other.

"I can't believe you were trying to sneak out a case of beer last night." The older of the two, sporting a black and blue plaid button up shirt open over a black tee and dark wash jeans, shook his head in disapproval, a roll of thick rope swung over his shoulder as he stepped into the boat. "You don't even drink!"

The younger one lowered his head in shame. "I know, nii-san… it wasn't for me. I figured dad wouldn't miss _one_ six pack of beer from the bar." He handed him a large plastic crate.

"That's not the point, Takeru. Dad runs a bar and that's his business. If you wanted a case of beer, you should've bought it, not tried to steal from him. It's because of that bar that we have what we have."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good." He smiled, ruffling Takeru's short hair. "You can head on back. I'll finish up here and be back in time for the dinner rush."

Takeru nodded and walked up the wooden dock towards home.

"Ahoy, Yamato-senchou!"

Yamato walked to the other side of the boat to acknowledge the greeting. He deadpanned, not particularly fond of this person. "Welcome back, Koushiro. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need a boat for the summer and I have decided that this one will do." He strolled down the wooden dock and towards Yamato to further examine the boat.

"Oh, really? It's not for rent." He resumed working, not willing to entertain the auburn-haired young man's ridiculous proclamation.

"Who said anything about renting? I want to _buy_ … 'Hime.'"

"That's cute but it's not for sale, either. I'm taking her down to Okinawa next week hence the _packing_." He gestured to the equipment he loaded up with Takeru. He crossed his arms and looked at Koushiro squarely. "I thought you hated the ocean."

"W-Well, I-I spent a lot of time and money working through that, amongst other things." He averted his eyes, not wanting to hint at the shame he felt within. "So… I'm buying a boat."

Yamato nodded. "Right. Just not this one."

Koushiro slumped his shoulders. "She must be some special girl, this princess of yours."

Yamato turned towards Koushiro in exasperation. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"You don't like me much, do you?"

Yamato shrugged his shoulders. "One more thing for you to work through, I guess."

* * *

Yagami Villa was an enormous three-story mansion of traditional Japanese architecture settled on a hill overlooking the beach. The property size was nearly as large as Nijo Castle in Kyoto. Across the large pond in the back, was a tea house that nestled under a large sakura tree in full bloom.

Inside was a wooden platform centered in the main room where a small congregation of women outfitted with expensive, colorful yukatas sat on silk floor pillows.

Among the women sat Rei, clad in a simple yellow yukata with pink floral patterns. She held a tablet in her hands, tapping away at the glass. "The response to this year's theme for your end of Golden Week gala has been overwhelming, Yagami-sama. The guest list is at 90% capacity and the regrets have reached over ¥6,000,000."

Satoe inclined her head in acknowledgement, tapping the bamboo whisk onto her bowl and setting it down as she distributed the freshly made matcha to the ladies in attendance. "Of course the proceeds will be split between the four different celebrations for the week, most especially Kodomo no hi, which I hold very dear in my heart. In honor of my son's return from schooling abroad, I will be auctioning off a piece from my personal art collection."

Shock plastered the faces of the women surrounding her. Satoe was very fond of art and had her own personal collection that she would never dare part with.

Maki blew at the tea in her cup and sipped. "Well, I don't care how good the cause is, if you put up the Hokusai that Daigo and I gave you, I'll kill myself."

"Don't be ridiculous, the Hokusai is off limits for sentimental reasons." Satoe placed a hand upon Maki's for reassurance to which Maki was grateful. She turned to Rei who had momentarily set down her tablet to enjoy some tea. "Rei, would you please add the new announcement to the website, see if we can drum up some more business? And ladies, thanks again."

Several of the women eyed Maki who had just grabbed another helping of tea without Satoe's consent or protest. One of them piped up with feigned sympathies. "Maki, we were _all_ so sorry to hear about you and Daigo this winter. You were one of those couples everyone roots for."

Maki flashed her fakest smile, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I have no doubt."

The women finished what was left of their tea and in single file, descended down the wooden steps of the platform towards the hallway for their footwear.

Maki stayed put at Satoe's insistence. Satoe reached out and put her arm around her friend in concern. "How are you holding up?"

"Daigo's threatening to put the beach house on the market if I don't release my claim on the west side apartments. It's bad enough, having some stranger rent it out. I can't bear the thought of losing it to one of those she-wolves." She gestured towards the group of ladies who had made their exit.

"Well, don't let _them_ " she cocked her head to the side towards the exit, "see your weakness. It's the first thing they'll use against you. I'm here for you, my dear Maki." She smiled and handed her friend another cup but this time, it was not tea but the white wine Rei brought over.

Maki laughed as she accepted the drink and was thankful for it. She wrapped her arms around Satoe briefly and took a nice full swig. "Thank you, love."

* * *

Mimi walked down the beach in a white robe, the sand burrowing between her toes. She closed her eyes as the water rolled over her feet.

 _A young Mimi shrieked with laughter as she jumped into her father's arms to avoid the cold waves._

" _You want to know a little trick?" Keisuke whispered to his daughter as he stepped closer to the water._

 _Mimi nodded, eyes big with curiosity._

" _You plant your feet in the sand and you stand still through the whole first wave."_

 _Mimi continued to nod._

" _Then the next wave's going to feel warmer. Then the one after that's going to feel warmer still. Finally, you're barely going to notice the cold at all. Are you ready?"_

 _Mimi shook her head furiously and whined. "But papa, the first wave is sooooo cold! If you toss me in, I will never forgive you!"_

 _Keisuke laughed and set Mimi down on the wet sand. "Okay, okay, I won't toss you in. Here." He held her tiny hand in his firmly. "Ready yourself, here it comes!"_

" _Kyaaa!" Mimi shrieked with laughter as the water hit her up to the thighs. She didn't let go of her father's hand during the second, third, and fourth wave and soon after that, they were both playing farther in the water._

"You must come from a family of polar bears. That water is ice cold!" Maki ambled towards Mimi clad in a thick cardigan.

Mimi smiled at her. "Only at first. After a while, you can't feel anything."

Maki chuckled sardonically. "Sounds like my marriage. You must be the new renter." She inclined her head towards Mimi's beach house.

"Inoue Miyako. I go by Miya. Word gets around fast."

"Like lightning. I'm Nishijima Maki," she held out her hand and Mimi shook it. "My husband and I own the house you're staying in."

Mimi clapped her hands together in surprise. "Oh, oh wow. It's so nice to meet you. I can't tell you how much I love it!"

"Me too." Maki smiled, her gaze trailing towards the house and the manor next door. "Some good memories were made there."

"Well, hopefully I can make some of my own."

"So long as we don't have to take it out of your damage deposit." Bitterness laced her voice. "Welcome to Hayama."

Mimi eyed her levelly, watching her figure stalk off. She removed her robe and jumped into the water.

* * *

Mimi set the needle down on the record as it spun, playing a song by Glass Animals. She snuggled up on the couch with a cup of chamomile tea, a black hard case propped on her lap. She opened it to reveal a laptop and played a video newsfeed from 16 years ago.

'Federal prosecutors wrapped up their case for treason against disgraced biochemical division executive at Yagami International, Tachikawa Keisuke. Taking the stand was Tachikawa's assistant, Himekawa Maki, whose testimony supported the damning allegations made by Yagami International CEO and Tachikawa's boss, Yagami Susumu. Yagami's testimony detailed the scheme Tachikawa used to channel chemical weapons of mass destruction, particularly sarin, to the domestic doomsday terror cult, Aum Shinrikyo. The group was responsible for the Chikatetsu Sarin Jiken perpetrated on March 20th of this year in Tokyo which killed 12 people, severely injuring 50, and causing temporary blindness for nearly 1,000 others. It is the most serious attack to occur in our country since the end of World War II.'

" _Papa! What do you like better, sea glass or starfish?"_

 _Keisuke adjusted his glasses to better examine the items Mimi held up to his face. "Hm… definitely the starfish."_

" _Here you go! Happy birthday!" Mimi placed the starfish on her father's hand and smiled happily._

 _Keisuke poked Mimi on the forehead, an endearing gesture he did often, and smiled. "But it's not even my birthday until tomorrow!"_

 _Mimi pouted and crossed her arms. "So? That's your early birthday present! I worked really hard to find the prettiest ones!"_

 _Keisuke gave her a tight hug and kissed her head. "Well, I love it. Thank you."_

 _A loud ringing echoed from the kitchen and Keisuke got up to answer it. "Moshi-moshi?" He strained to hear the person on the receiver due to Mimi's puppy who barked incessantly at the door. "Princess, will you please check on Gabo for me? Papa's on the phone. I'm sorry about that, who is this?"_

 _Mimi bounced off towards Gabo, a 2-month old Arctic-Timber-Malamute wolfdog, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's the matter, Gabo-chi?"_

" _Satoe?" Shock gripped Keisuke's face for a moment before he heard the sound of the glass doors breaking. The doors had been kicked in by men wearing black tactical uniforms, one of them holding Gabo, the rest spreading around him and his daughter. "W-What's going on?!"_

" _Hands up where I can see them." The men pointed their MP5 submachine guns at him._

 _Keisuke immediately put his hands behind his head and one of the officers grabbed his cuffs. "What is this about? You're making a mistake!"_

" _Don't you dare touch my papa!" Mimi swung a teddy bear wearing plastic roller skates hard at the man cuffing her father. Another one of the agents grabbed Mimi and threw her over his shoulder. Mimi screamed in tears and struggled against the man's grip. "Don't, no! Papa! Help!"_

" _Get your hands off my daughter!" Keisuke struggled against two officers who pinned him down on the floor to cuff him, his glasses flying off. He screamed for his daughter as she screamed and cried, her tiny hands pounding at the vest and armor of the man holding her. "Mimi! Let her go! You're making a mistake! Let my daughter go! Mimi!"_

 _The officer holding Mimi pushed ahead, stepping on Keisuke's glasses in the process._

" _Mimi!"_

'Tachikawa Keisuke had everyone fooled, including me. I'm just glad I can help put that monster away.' The video shows a tear-eyed Maki holding her arms in fear during the news interview.

Mimi set her tea cup down on the coffee table and opened another file in the computer. She scrolled through a collection of photographs detailing Susumu and Maki's private show of passion. A dark smile graced her lips.

* * *

At the pier, a group of uniformed workers moved about carrying all manners of things, chairs, plates, flower arrangements. Amidst the bustling around, Rei barked orders, her trusty tablet in her hand.

"No one is to approach the head table unless they're escorted by either myself or Satoe-sama. I can't stress enough how important that seating chart is, understood?!"

"Got it." Several voices resounded in reply.

Rei pranced towards two large men awaiting her directions. "At 2:00, security will be delivering Satoe-sama's Korin to be set up for auction in the main cabin, okay?"

The men nod and marched away as Rei's phone goes off. She peered into the screen and answered. "Miya-chan, please don't kill me!"

Mimi sat alone at a table, eyeing her cup of tea. "Well, that depends. what am I not killing you for?"

" _Standing you up this afternoon. I have a_ _¥125,000,000_ _art auction to deal with."_

"Oh, there's no pressure there." Spotting a familiar brunette in her peripherals, she subtly clicked a button on her phone, a shutter sounding. She turned away to avoid being noticed as Maki checked in at the concierge. "You want me to pick up your dress for you?"

" _Oh, you're a lifesaver."_

"Oh, please, I'm sightseeing, you're working. I got you covered."

" _Thank you."_ Relief evident in her voice.

"Bye." She ended the call and looked at her screen to reveal a photo she had snapped of Nishijima Maki checking in. The sound of a ringtone alerts her attention to Susumu, who had just entered the inn, his eyes intent on his phone as he checked in. Mimi's expression darkened and a waitress with dark eyes, short black hair and short bangs approached her.

"More tea?"

She made sure to take note of the waitress's appearance and name badge, Kawada Noriko, and smiled brightly. "Please."

* * *

Satoe leaned across the white stone marble of her bathroom counter and peered into the mirror, carefully applying her lip color with a brush. Hikari walked in wearing a cute strapless ruffle dress and a familiar pair of diamond earrings.

"Mother, do I look cute in this dress?"

Satoe turned to her daughter and set her brush down. "What you need is a pair of shorts to go under that dress and to put my earrings back in this jewelry box."

Hikari pouted and completely disregarded her comment about the shorts. "But mother! I borrowed these earrings from you last week and you said 'yes'. Remember?"

"Yes, dear. Last week for a formal dinner party. I don't believe I remember saying you can borrow them indefinitely."

The revving of an engine stole her attention away and she made for the window and looked out. She saw the slate gray 2015 Toyota Supra V6 Hybrid sports car and smiled. "Ani's home!"

Hikari ran off and Satoe looked out to see her beloved stepson step out of his car sporting a blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, black wayfarers, and a brown duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Satoe hurried downstairs to meet her son and heard Hikari had already gotten there.

"Ani!" Hikari leapt down the stairs and straight into her brother's arms who dropped his bag and happily caught her, laughing.

"Ah, Hikari! How are you doing?"

"Oh, Taichi-nii, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm so glad to see _you_." He let her go to see workers and security detail escorting one of Satoe's paintings out of the mansion. "What's going on, a fire sale?"

"Charity stunt."

Satoe made her way down the steps gracefully, her face lit up in elation. "Welcome home, Taichi."

He looked up to see his stepmother beaming down at him and returned her smile. "Hi, mom."

Hikari gave him a quick hug and excused herself. "I'm headed down to the beach."

Taichi nodded and ruffled her hair as she bounded off. "Okay."

"She's growing up fast."

Satoe closed the distance between them and laughed. "Oh, too fast." She gave him a tight embrace. "You hungry?"

"You know, I'm a little wiped out. I think I'll just lay down for a bit."

"Yeah, you look a little tired." She gently stroked his hair in concern.

He smirked, grabbing his bag. "Well, studying will do that to a guy."

"Mhm. So will partying." Satoe looked at him pointedly, half-joking.

He scratched his head in reply. "Mom, I just got here, give me a break." She grabbed his arm as they proceeded up the stairs. "Where's dad, golfing?"

"Where else?"

* * *

"Now..." Susumu groaned as his head appeared from under the sheets. "it feels like summer. Champagne, my lady?"

Maki giggled in response and planted kisses along his jaw. "You have to ask?"

He rolled out of bed and donned a white bathrobe. As he made his way to the table, he felt a tightening sensation in his chest that turned to a numbing of his torso and left arm. He clutched his chest and bent over.

"Susumu? What's wrong, are you okay?" She gets out of bed holding the sheets up to her chest.

He tried to wave off her concern but he fell forward, knocking off a bowl of finished soup.

"Susumu!" She hurried to his side to discover that he had fallen unconscious. "Oh, Kami."

* * *

Ishida's Waterfront Tavern was a seafood restaurant and bar along Isshiki Beach, Hayama. It's a prime location for the tourists and Tokyo day trippers who want to spend the syrupy hot days at the beach and Isshiki is one of the top beaches in the area.

Yamato stood behind the bar with Takeru huddled over the other side, listening intently. He held a tab with a customer credit card and used his pen to show Takeru how to process transactions in the POS system. "All right, so the first thing you do is enter the code."

The front entry door chimed as a beautiful young brunette with a short bob entered the restaurant followed by two other girls. "Yeah, it's not exactly what we're used to but I'm hungry."

Takeru's eyes lit up as he gazed at her, his eyes lingering unintentionally.

"Then you swipe the card." Yamato swiped the credit card and entered the tab total. "Then the amount."

"So we are we eating in here?" One of the girls wrinkled her face in distaste.

"Uh, yeah. I'm afraid so. Hikari won't have it any other way."

"Oi, Ta-ke-ru." Yamato tossed his pen at Takeru's forehead, gaining his attention.

"Yeah, nii-san, got it."

"Really?" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows at his brother, losing patience.

"Yeah, code, swipe, amount." Takeru spoke nonchalantly, his eyes searching for the lovely brunette.

"Oh. You got all that while _not_ paying attention?" Yamato cocked a brow at him and smirked. "All right, smart guy, you can handle that table." He gestured to the table where Hikari and her friends sat.

Takeru smiled as he straightened himself up, looking quickly at the mirror behind the bar and fixing his hair. "How do I look?"

Yamato scoffed and tossed his bar towel at Takeru who scowled in return before heading off to serve Hikari's table.

The front door chimed and a man wearing a black suit looked around. Yamato walked up with a menu in hand. "Hi there, table for one or are you meeting somebody?"

The man shook his head. "Are you the owner?"

"Hopefully not for another 30 years or so. You're looking for my dad. Let me grab him for you." Before he made off he turned back towards the man. "And you are?"

He cleared his throat. "Please let him know I'm Nakajou Shuujirou with Yokosuka Hayama Nokyo Bank."

"Ah, Nakajou-san." An older, more tired looking version of Yamato approached, giving his son a nod. "I'll take care of him, Yamato." He held out his hand to the bank representative who met him and shook it. "Hey, Ishida Hiroaki."

"Nice to meet you, Ishida-san."

Hiroaki kept his voice low as he clapped the gentleman on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming down. Why don't you follow me to my office?"

The two disappeared behind the office door as Yamato looked on in suspicion.

As Takeru approached the girls' table, he heard whispering and giggling among them.

"I know you like him."

"Shut up. Here he comes."

"Hello, ladies." He set three menus down before them and pulled a notepad out of his pocket. "Hikari-chan." He gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Can I get you all started with some cool beverages?"

"We'll take three melon cream sodas." A girl with brown shoulder length hair piped up.

"Senri!" Hikari kicked her friend under the table and gave her a look.

"I'm going to need to see ID's."

"Um, we left our ID's at the beach, but we have plenty of money." The other girl with long dark brown hair proceeded to pull out large bills from her clutch wallet.

"Sorry, ladies. I'm not interested in your money." Takeru's gaze lingered on Hikari.

The long haired girl delivered a nudge against Hikari's side and whispered into her ear.

Hikari sighed and looked intently at Takeru. "Are you interested in my phone number?"

A smile played across his lips.

* * *

Susumu was strapped onto a gurney and rushed out of the inn with Maki trailing not too far behind. Concern gripped her face as she asked question after question.

"It looks like a stemi. We need to get him in quick."

Maki grabbed the EMT's sleeve, demanding answers. "What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?"

The man pulled his arm away as he attempted not to jar the gurney on the way to the ambulance. "Ma'am, I need you to step back, please."

"Where are you taking him?"

"Kamakura Hospital."

"Maki!" Mimi jogged over, concern written all over her face. Maki looked at her with eyes glazed over, unable to process anything as the EMTs loaded Susumu into the back of the ambulance.

"Nice and easy, on my count. One, two..."

"Inoue Miya. My…oh Kami, is this your husband?" Her hand flew to her chest as she checked on Maki who was in tears in panic and terror.

"Three." The technicians grunted under his weight, careful to keep him steady.

"Maki, do you need a ride to the hospital?" She reached out to touch Maki's arm, getting her attention.

"No, I don't. I..." Maki stuttered, unsure of what to do. She took one last look at Susumu who had an oxygen mask placed upon his face before running off, not another word spoken to Mimi.

Mimi smiled darkly as she put her sunglasses on and watched the ambulance drive away.

* * *

Mimi stepped out of a boutique, two garment bags slung over her arm as she crossed the street towards her parked car.

"Gabo!"

The familiar name caught her attention as she reached her car. From the distance, she saw a blond-haired man with a rather large dog. She removed her sunglasses and moved towards them for a closer look.

"Gabo, the whole point of fetch is to bring the stick back when I throw it. Do I really have to explain this again?" The young man bent over to pick up the stick. The dog barked and ran away from him. "Hey, come back here!"

 _A young boy with spiky blond hair laughed as he ran along the beach, following an adorable puppy._

" _Come here, Gabo-chi. I found a stick for you!" Mimi picked up a branch and held it up to Gabo who jumped up and bit it._

 _The young boy bent over to pet the pup, smiling. "What's his name?"_

" _His name is Gabo but since he's still a baby, I call him Gabo-chi!"_

" _That's a cute name."_

" _Thanks!" She grabbed the stick and tossed it towards the water. "Gabo-chi, fetch!"_

" _Nice throw." He whistled as Gabo ran into the water._

 _Mimi tapped her biceps and smiled brightly. "Of course!"_

" _I'm Yamato." He smiled back at her and held out his hand._

 _She shook it eagerly. "I'm Mimi!"_

Mimi stepped over the rope divider towards the park with a smile on her face. The young man had tossed the stick again but the dog ran in another direction.

"Come on, Gabo, pick up the stick. Hey, where're you going?"

The dog whined and ran off towards Mimi.

The blond picked up the stick. "Get back here. What are you doing? Gabo!"

The giant dog sat before Mimi, one paw up. Mimi inclined her head for a moment. The dog was enormous, large enough for a child to ride, and very wolf-like. His pelt was silver with a sprinkler of black trailing from the top of his head towards his back, his eyes were a very subtle golden color, so bright it looked silver from afar. Mimi knew those eyes. She furrowed her brows in question. "Gabo?"

In that instant of recognition, Gabo jumped at Mimi, his paws reaching up to her shoulders. She caught him and laughed as she knelt down towards him, allowing him to lick her face as she wrapped her arms around him, like she did when she was a child. He had grown so big since she last saw him and she was suddenly sad to have missed out on his life.

"Gabo! Get down! What's the matter with you?" The young man ran over and knelt down next Mimi who still had her arms around the wolfdog like a life line. He rubbed the dog's back but looked over at Mimi who had a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry, miss, he's not normally this friendly. He's kind of an old grump, actually."

Mimi sobered as she looked into those familiar crystal blue eyes. His voice was much deeper than the last time and his sleek blond hair was longer at the bottom. But it was his smile, that handsome smile that she loved the most. She could feel the flush creep up her cheeks as she gazed longingly at him. He had grown even more handsome than she remembered.

"Oh no, he got mud on your dress." He furrowed his brows in concern.

His voice broke her out of her trance and she looked at the dress. "Oh, that's no big deal."

"There's a dry cleaners right around the corner. I'll walk you over." He gestured to the direction with his head, his eyes, never leaving hers.

"Oh, that's okay. Um," She immediately let go of Gabo and stood up. "I got it. Thanks." She smiled bashfully and waved goodbye before temptation to get to know him got the better of her.

"Well, hey." Mimi turned towards him with a questioning look. "Uh, tell Shou at the cleaners that you're a friend of Ishida Yamato's. My family owns the seafood restaurant down by the docks, the Waterfront. What's... what's your name? I'll... put you on the official comp list."

Mimi smiled nervously and shook her head. "You don't have to do that, it's just the garment bag, really."

"Well, I'm not picking up the tab. Gabo is." Yamato stroked Gabo on the belly as the dog panted with his tongue out. "He feels terrible, don't you?" Gabo barked in response.

Mimi giggled but the intense look in Yamato's eyes made her heart skip a beat. She bit her lip. She was back home for a reason and she couldn't get her first love involved. "Thanks anyway." She waved at them as she jumped into her white convertible, setting the dresses down. She took a deep breath to steady her shaking hand and willed herself not to steal once last glance at two of the most important figures in her old life.

"All righty, then. You have a great summer." Yamato called out as he watched her drive away. His chest had been beating erratically away ever since he laid eyes on her; he hoped she hadn't noticed at all. She was… he couldn't describe it. There was something about her that made him _feel_ … something he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Satoe arrived at Kamakura Hospital and rushed over to Patient Access in apparent worry. She hurried to the room number she was given, breaking into a jog even in her white pencil dress and stilettos. She burst in and upon seeing her conscious husband, sighed.

"Hey, love." He smirked that one sided smirk that Taichi had picked up from him.

"Oh, Kami, Susumu. I thought I was going to find you dead!" She reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine, dear." He groaned as he struggled to sit up, allowing his wife to fuss over him.

"What happened?" She had her hands on either side of his neck, looking into his eyes with concern. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Acute abdominal dyspepsia. The remorse of a guilty stomach." The doctor spoke without looking up from his clipboard.

Satoe glared at the doctor, not letting go of her husband. "Your staff made it sound as if he was having a heart attack." She looked back at her husband who proceeded to rip the wires stuck to his chest.

"Well, depending on the severity, the symptoms can be identical. As far as I can tell, your husband's as healthy as a thoroughbred."

Satoe assisted him in carefully removing the tape to cause the least amount of pain as the doctor continued. "But I do suggest that he stay away from the Kotubokaigan Linca's spicy noodle soup for a while."

Satoe stopped fussing for a moment and looked questioningly at Susumu. "Kotubokaigan Linca?"

Susumu gave an exasperated chuckle and nodded. "Yeah."

Her expression blanked. "I thought you went golfing."

"Yeah, I did, earlier." His eyes shifted away then back at his wife.

"Kotubokaigan Linca is a half-hour in the opposite direction."

"I'm aware of that." He scoffed as he rubbed the areas where he had ripped the tape off his chest hair.

"Excuse me." The doctor excused himself from the room as Susumu continued.

"Well, you know I just get in the way when you're planning one of your parties. I just thought I would go for a drive and stay out of your hair for a while." He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm sorry that I scared you."

Satoe smiled at what she presumed was a sincere apology until the white bathrobe he had been laying on caught her eye. Her smile quickly dissipated and he turned to see what had caused the outraged look on her face. She aggressively pulled his face back towards her with her hands and looked intently into his brown eyes, her expression, grim. He swallowed. " _Don't_ do it again." A small forced smile appeared on her lips as she immediately let go of him in disgust.

* * *

Mimi arrived at the docks where a beautifully decorated yacht served as the main attraction of the party. Lights and tables were erected all over the surrounding area of the yacht and there were guests throughout. Mimi peered in, wearing a white one-shoulder Grecian style dress that stopped short of her knees. Her wavy honey-brown hair cascaded down below her shoulders and she adorned a pair of golden drop earrings.

"Miya!" Rei made her way to Mimi clad in her dark pink pencil dress with high petal sleeves.

"Hey!" Mimi returned her embrace.

Rei took a good look at Mimi and was awed. "You look amazing."

Mimi chuckled in response, gesturing at her friend's dress and the surrounding area. "I look amazing? Look at you. Look at this party! Congratulations."

"Thank you, I'm so glad you came!"

"So," Mimi nodded towards the people. "how well do you know these people?"

"Well enough to know who to keep away from and who to snuggle up to." They continued to walk towards the yacht, arm in arm.

"Mm. Quick tutorial?"

Rei nodded and smiled. "Sure!"

Mimi looked around for her targets as Rei rambled on about who's important and who's not. Upon making eye contact with a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed guy with a cocky smirk, she stopped and pulled at Rei. She leaned in, keeping her voice low and coy. "Gray suit boy is pretty cute."

"That's Yagami Taichi, Satoe's tragically privileged spawn. Taichi wrapped his convertible around a tree last summer after one too many."

Mimi cocked an eyebrow, carefully eyeing him with a small smile as he looked in her direction. "Didn't hurt his face much."

"Yeah, it didn't work out quite as well for his party buddy. His parents paid off everyone and their mother to keep him out of jail... And the plot thickens."

The girls continued further into the yacht where they spotted an awkward young man with auburn hair and dark eyes speaking to an evidently uncomfortable woman. "You ever been on a private jet? I've got two."

"Who's that?"

Rei scoffed as they watched him taking videos with his camera phone. "Izumi Koushiro. Former tech boom whiz kid and perennial pain in the ass. If you emptied the bank accounts of everyone at this party, it wouldn't add up to the interest his makes in a week."

"There he is, old man Ya-su!" Koushiro shook hands with Susumu as Satoe slipped past him in a lovely blush-colored bandage dress. She smiled gracefully as she approached the two.

"Hello, Koushiro." She exchanged a cheek to cheek air kiss with Koushiro in greeting, prompting a reddening reaction in his ears that he hid well with an eloquent response. "Hello, Satoe. Looking beautiful as always."

Rei and Mimi peeked in, Rei whispering to Mimi as she subtly gestured towards Satoe. "And that is Empress Satoe."

Mimi stared intently at the beauty known as the Empress of the social circles of Tokyo. They continued down the path as they watched Satoe go from guest to guest, greeting them all with hugs and air kisses. Despite the Japanese traditional greeting of bowing, Satoe had grown accustomed to her English upbringing and was loved and respected for it.

As Satoe continued on, her eyes met with Mimi's and briefly lingered. Rei leaned in and whispered as Satoe broke off the connection. "I think she spotted you."

Mimi's expression darkened for a quick moment before turning towards Rei with a smile. "Good. Introduce us."

Rei smiled excitedly as she led Mimi away by the hand.

"Susumu, we weren't sure we were going to see you this afternoon."

Susumu turned around in confusion. One of the ladies attending Satoe's tea party continued, "Rumor had it that you really dodged a bullet yesterday."

Susumu chuckled jokingly as guests patted his shoulder in passing as a greeting. "Oh, well, I'm happy to report that the rumors of my demise are greatly exaggerated."

"Oh. Well, I'm thrilled to hear it. I'll be sure to spread the word."

Satoe slipped by, the fakest of smiles along her lips. "Oh, I'm sure you will." She veered around the scowling woman and spotted her friend talking to another guest. "Maki!"

Maki turned around briefly but averted her gaze to continue her conversation.

Satoe furrowed her brows subtly then looked over at the scowling woman and touched her arm. "Dear, you look like you could use another drink." She touched Susumu on the cheek. "Darling, would you please show her the way to the bar?"

Susumu complied and walked off as Satoe continued over to Maki. "Maki, dear, where have you been hiding yourself? I left three messages for you."

Maki stared at her and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Yagami-sama, forgive me for interrupting." Rei cut in, catching Satoe's attention as Maki turned away, relieved for the escape. "I just wanted to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. Yagami Satoe, Inoue Miyako."

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami." Mimi smiled sweetly as she greeted the regal woman in English.

Satoe was impressed with the greeting and responded in kind. "Ah, Ms. Inoue. I was wondering who the late entry was on the guest roster."

"Well, Miya just moved here from New York and is new to the area, but she really wanted to take part in your fund-raiser." Rei smiled proudly. Satoe had acknowledged her friend without a sign of dismissal.

Satoe raised her brows in curiosity. "Oh. How do you two know each other?"

"We volunteered together at an event in New York this winter. Apparently being a sustaining patron just wasn't enough for Miya."

Satoe smiled sweetly as per her usual reaction.

Mimi smiled in kind, partaking in the mental battle of social grace that Satoe was used to. "I try to give back as much as I can." She looked over to the side, having noticed Maki. "Maki, hi."

Maki turned abruptly towards Mimi and forced a quick smile, her face retreating back to its unsettled and panicked expression.

Satoe chuckled and placed a hand on Maki's arm, as a form of endearment. "Oh, don't tell me you've taken up volunteering abroad as well."

Maki forced her smile back on her face and stared intently at Mimi. "Miya's renting my house for the summer. We met briefly on the beach."

Mimi's expression changed to that of worry. "And then yesterday at Kotubokaigan Linca. I hope your husband's feeling better."

Maki blinked, all expression drained from her face.

Satoe stood in silence, her smile dissipating as realization dawned on her. She turned over to Maki who tried to put up a front by smiling but upon meeting Satoe's disbelieving and hurt expression, averted her gaze. Satoe looked at her former best friend in distaste before she withdrew herself from the situation.

Maki's face showed all the remorse that she felt. She hesitated for a moment but followed her friend. "Satoe, wait."

Satoe turned around abruptly and gave Maki a pointed look before displaying her signature regal smile. She was speechless as Satoe sauntered away, leaving Maki to stand among the crowd nervously.

* * *

Hiroaki sat in his office, poring over papers and slips when Yamato entered. "Dad, the suit's back. Said he needed to speak with you right away."

Hiroaki sighed and ran his hand through hair, nodding at his son. "I'll be right out."

As Hiroaki led the representative towards his office, Yamato sidled by the adjacent wall, keeping his ears focused.

"We are very sorry, Ishida-san. The bank is not going to approve any further extensions." He handed an envelope to Hiroaki.

"But business is back. All I need is 30 more days."

"I am sorry but, it's out of my hands." He shook his head and made for the exit as Hiroaki read the documents in grief.

Yamato caught up to the man and grabbed his shoulder. "How much does he owe?"

The man shook his head and continued to walk away. "I'm sorry but that's between your father and the bank."

"Come on, he's owned the place for 30 years. How bad is it?"

The man stopped momentarily and looked Yamato in the eyes with sympathy. "The bank's going to foreclose at the end of the month. The only way to stop it now is full payment on all overdue balances. I am sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Yamato looked out over the docks and saw his boat, remembering the offer that was made to buy his most precious possession.

* * *

Taichi looked off towards the sea in contemplation. He was home. Home to spend his summer with the same people, having the same parties, and same… everything. He sighed. If it weren't for his family expecting his visit, he would be back in Tokyo working on an internship.

"Oh, my—!"

He felt the cool splash of what he presumed to be someone's drink on the back of his gray blazer, grazing his neck. He turned around. "Aw…"

Mimi set her glass down and fussed over his coat. "I'm so sorry. Kami, I'm such an idiot!"

Taichi eyed her, the soft waves of hair the color of honey moving with the wind, her heart shaped face in worry. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "No… don't worry about it." He grabbed her hand to stop her and grinned as he proceeded to remove his jacket. "It's probably the universe telling me I need a costume change. Uh…" He held out his hand to her. "I'm Taichi."

"Miya." She placed her hand in his and gently shook it, smiling demurely at him.

He hadn't let go of her hand. "How about I get you a dry Martini? Twice the alcohol, half the stain potential."

Mimi chuckled hesitantly, a remorseful expression on her face. "Sure. I-I'm so sorry."

Taichi smiled and led her by the hand. "No, it's okay, really. I hated that coat anyway." They made off towards the bar as Satoe looked down from a platform with a painting behind her and security detail surrounding her.

"Wait here." Taichi slipped away from her. She looked up toward the Empress as she spoke into a microphone.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and happy Golden Week! I wanted the theme of today's party to signify a fresh start for all of us. As difficult as the last few years have been, they have been devastating on our charities. But now, as things are beginning to turn around, I'm looking forward to giving back, and I know that all of you are, too. So to start things off right, I'd like to announce the winner of the art auction, my dear friend..." She gestured towards Maki who alone sat at a table, drinking a glass of wine. "Nishijima Maki..."

"Oh! Congratulations!" A round of applause resounded as guests acknowledged her with compliments. She blinked in confusion, uncomfortable and fearful of what is to come next.

Satoe continued. "Who won't be going home with the Korin this evening, but with the treasured Hokusai that hangs in my living room."

"But I thought that was a gift from Daigo and Maki." One of their tea party ladies turned to Susumu.

Satoe turned to one of the guards behind her and moved the microphone away. "Have Ms. Nishijima escorted off the boat."

The guard spoke low into his walkie-talkie as Satoe continued to address the crowd. "And in related news, Maki has asked me to announce that the beach house she shared with her husband is officially on the market."

Murmurs broke through the crowd and a guard leaned in towards Maki in a whisper. She looked broken and ashamed. She nodded as she got up from her seat and followed the guard.

Koushiro smiled broadly as he recorded the whole scene with his smartphone.

"I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in Hayama so call your realtors, ladies and gentlemen, because this one's going to go fast. And, Maki..."

Maki paused and turned to look at Satoe in all her imperial glory while she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Wherever you end up, I hope that the Hokusai is a constant reminder of the friendship we shared."

It was as if she slammed the nail in the coffin on her life. Maki fled, unable to contain the tears and shame Satoe made her feel.

Mimi looked up at Satoe, remembering the night her father was arrested. The name he had spoken before Special Armed Police unit broke in and took him away from her forever… Satoe.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Taichi had returned with Mimi's drink and handed it to her.

Mimi inclined her head as if in question and Taichi looked up at Satoe. "My mother."

Mimi smiled, nodding in appreciation of her beverage. "She sure is."

"To chance meetings." He raised his glass up to her, his face adorning that charming Yagami smile.

"To an unforgettable summer." She returned his smile with the sweetest she could muster and touched her glass to his.

* * *

As the sun set over the horizon, Taichi and Mimi sat comfortably at an empty table engaged in conversation. Workers scurried around them, tearing down lights and clearing up the remnants of an elaborate celebration.

"Another drink?" Taichi asked as Mimi chuckled at his sad attempts to relay a joke.

"Mm, I think I'll pass. I'm just buzzed enough to find that last joke funny. One more, and I might think that you meant it. But don't let me stop you."

Taichi shook his head and laughed in embarrassment. "Oh no, I've had about all the club soda I can take."

Mimi cocked her head in confusion. "You don't drink?"

"Used to..." His expression grew somber as if he recalled a memory he'd rather forget. "Epically. I have to admit, it's... it's nice meeting someone who never knew the old me." He looked earnestly into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah..." Mimi looked back into his chocolate brown eyes, sensing a purity and hope for redemption that she surprisingly admired. "I know the feeling.

"Taichi... Your father and I are leaving." Satoe stalked over followed by Susumu.

Mimi immediately stood and brushed off her dress. "Thank you for a lovely party, Mrs. Yagami. It was great meeting both of you."

Satoe smiled courteously in acknowledgement. "Well, now that you've moved in next door, I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of you this summer." She drew her attention to Taichi. "I'll expect you shortly, Taichi."

He nodded in reply as Susumu led her off. Taichi looked back towards Mimi and touched her shoulder. "Don't let my mom rattle you. Intimidation is practically a sign of endearment with her."

"I'd hate to be on her bad side."

Taichi laughed. "Yes, you would."

"I should go." Mimi turned towards Taichi who gathered her purse and his coat.

"I'm headed your way. Need a ride?"

Mimi shook her head and accepted her clutch. "No, thanks. Maybe next time."

"'Til next time." He took a deep sigh as he watched her glide away, her hips swaying side to side. He swallowed hard and wondered when he would see her next, his smile lingering.

* * *

Susumu followed Satoe up the stairs to their bedroom as she screamed at him, tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to exile her, Satoe. What you did was cruel."

Satoe scoffed in disbelief as she reached their room. "Oh, what I did was cruel?! You could have had anyone and you knew she was my best friend!"

Susumu sighed and shook his head. "It was never meant to be an affair."

"Oh?" She bristled at his words. "It just happened? Are you physically incapable of taking responsibility for your actions?"

"There's a problem we seem to share. If you'll remember, I almost gave up everything once to prove how much I love you." His voice rising now.

"And I returned the favor. I helped you destroy an innocent man!" The thought of what had happened to Keisuke didn't assuage the ache in her heart.

"Stop acting like the innocent here! You did what you did to save yourself as much as me."

She buried her face in her hands and wept. "A compromise I'm reminded of every day…"

"Well," He gestured to the surrounding, "you got plenty in the bargain." She didn't look at him as he left. Was he going to console Maki unlike how he had consoled her?

* * *

Koushiro rested his elbows on the glass desk in his study, watching the recordings of the party from his smartphone. He mumbled all sorts of menial insults about Taichi as Mimi came forward to spill her drink on his coat. He furrowed his brows for a bit but before he could venture further, his phone went off.

"With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" He yawned, examining his nails. He blinked for a moment and a wicked smile appeared on his lips. "There's nothing I'd like to do more, cap'n."

He ended the call and continued to watch his recording, peering close to the screen at Mimi's zoomed in face. Koushiro's dark eyes widened in recognition. Without a moment's hesitation, he got up and left his study. He needed to know what was going to happen next and there was nothing like asking the source herself.

* * *

Mimi unlocked the door to her double doors and entered, setting her clutch down on the table. A sudden creak on the wooden panels of the patio sounded behind her and she turned to the sound immediately, poised to strike.

"Welcome home, Mimi. I nearly didn't recognize you today, but that's the whole point, isn't it?" Koushiro's face appeared through the curtains as he slowly inched towards her.

Mimi advanced on him quickly, her hands grabbing at his collar as she brought a hard knee up to his midsection and slammed him against the post in her living room, her forearm pinning him at the neck. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush your windpipe?"

Koushiro fought the tears in his eyes as he choked out, "I don't think your father would approve."

Mimi pushed her arm against his throat even harder.

"Mimi! Your father trusted me." He pleaded with her, the fear in his eyes staring back at him from the feral gaze that burned through her honey orbs.

Mimi kept her voice low, threatening. "My father trusted everybody." She released him roughly and backed away, not taking her eyes off him. "What are you doing here, Koushiro?"

He panted for breath, his hands rubbing at his neck. "Don't worry, don't worry, your secret's safe. No one wants this imperious cadre of toxic phonies to eat it more than yours truly." He started to pace the room. "So how can I be of service?"

She shook her head. "You can't. You're not a part of this."

"Yes, I am." His hand flew to his chest. "Remember, I witnessed firsthand what these people did to your father. They're hard-core."

"I can handle them. And I have no problem taking you down, too, if you get in my way." Mimi's eyes narrowed on him in slits.

"I-I don't want to get in your way. I want to help you." He stammered on his words at her venomous stare.

She turned away from him, quiet for a moment as she quickly assessed the offer then changed her mind. She would not get another innocent involved. "You can't help me, Koushiro."

He gathered up whatever courage he had and sneered at her as he backed away towards the exit. "Suit yourself. But I can be just as powerful an enemy as any one of them. Just sayin'." He paused, a playful expression played across his face. "Oh, you might be interested to know, I had a nice chat with Ishida Yamato tonight." He held back the smile that threatened to appear as he eyed Mimi's now raised brow. He continued. "Guess who's still carrying a torch for little Tachikawa Mimi."

With a finality, she answered darkly. "Tachikawa Mimi no longer exists."

 _Mimi was sitting on her cot, scowling in contemplation when a buzzer sounded and her door opened to reveal a guard. "Happy Birthday, Tachikawa. You've been emancipated."_

 _A few moments passed and she exited the building clad in a black zip-up, the hoodie concealing her dull honey brown her, whatever few belongings she had in her arms. A large black vehicle awaited her, a young man with dark eyes and spiky auburn hair leaning against it, a small wooden chest in his hands._

" _Tachikawa Mimi." He turned towards her with a small smile._

 _She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Who are you?"_

" _Izumi Koushiro. I'm a friend of your father's." His eyes made a trail down her body and back up to her face, meeting her eyes. "You're not exactly the little princess he described."_

" _My father hasn't seen me in ten years."_

 _He furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. He passed away... six weeks ago." He watched as she sucked in a breath. He set the chest on the hood of his vehicle and gestured for her to open it. "He wanted you to have something."_

 _She sidestepped in order to pass him. "Whatever that is, I don't want it."_

 _He blocked her path, careful not to touch her. "Oh, no, no, no, trust me. You definitely do."_

 _She turned on him with a ferocity in her eyes. "My father was a murderer and a liar. So why would I trust you, huh?"_

" _Because that's just what they want you to believe. Forget everything that you think you know, Mimi. Your dad was protecting you."_

" _From what?"_

 _He gestured to the box again. "Open the box. Find out."_

 _She was reluctant, her anger and hatred still burned through her all these years. But a part of her made her hand twitch, ached to get a glimpse of her long-lost father. Her gentle, kind, loving father who orchestrated the death and injury of thousands. But how? And when did it happen? When had her father turned into a monster? If the answers lay in this box, she had to know. She cleared her mind, took a deep breath and turned the key Koushiro handed her into the lock of the box._

" _Your father was the first person to believe in me. He invested in my company when no one else would. That key," he said as she held a brass key from the box. "it opens a lock box in Zurich. I know you're still 17, but you're officially 49% owner of my company. Board meetings are every other Wednesday, but... you don't have to show up. I never do."_

 _Mimi silently absorbed the information as she took out a letter from the top of the pile of things in the box._

' _My dear Mimi... If you're reading this, then two things have come to pass, I am finally able to provide you the life you were unjustly denied. And sadly, I won't be able to share that life with you. I hope these journals provide answers to the questions you've had all these years. I am not the man they say I am and I did not do the things they say I did. All I ask is that you promise to do the one thing that's been so hard for me to do... Forgive.'_

* * *

Mimi sat on her couch, going through the contents of the wooden infinity box again, reading through one of her father's journals. She took out a group picture from Yagami International that included her father and uncapped a red marker. She marked an 'X' over Nishijima Maki's face. One down.

 _Susumu sat on one of the chairs in his room at the Kotubokaigan Linca, eyeing his lover who was on the balcony, having an emotional conversation regarding her divorce._

 _A young woman with short black hair and bangs wearing a staff uniform entered the room with a food cart and he shifted his gaze to her. "Would you set it up by the windows, please?"_

 _The young woman began to set up their meal and he added, "And I'd like some extra pepper on the soup."_

 _She inclined her head in a nod and did as he asked. When his gaze turned back to Maki, he missed her slip a vial of clear liquid into the soup's broth._

 _The young woman bowed and turned away, her hazel eyes squinting in a dark smile as she walked off, her name badge, Kawada Noriko, glinted against her chest._

Mimi leaned against the railing at the beach ramp that led from her house as she looked out into the dark sea and beyond. She reached into her black coat and pulled out an old leather watch that no longer ticked. Turning it over in her hand, her gaze once again fell on the engraving that she did not quite yet understand. _'Keisuke, All my love, Satoe.'_

* * *

Satoe looked over her balcony on the third floor, a glass of red wine before her. She looked intently at the girl on the beach ramp and dialed on her phone.

" _Yes?"_

"I want you to find out everything you can about a young woman named Inoue Miyako."

" _Inoue Miyako?"_

"That's right."


End file.
